Getting Back Home To You
by Seesay
Summary: Neji is going on mission after mission. Tenten doesn't see him for a long time after he goes on this last mission and the squad comes back but Neji doesn't. She goes after him with or without help She must fined him and bring him back. this is a NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

_**R&R please!!**_

**You're Story:  
**  
**Getting back home to you**

_Seesay_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters.

_**.:TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN:.**_

**Neji at the Hyuuga Compound:**

"PLEASE!!" Tenten asked with puppy dog eyes on high. "NEJI! Can I please see your room?"

"No," Neji said firmly.

"But why not?" She didn't like it when Neji was in a bad mood, so she would ask silly questions and act just as silly trying to get him to crack a smile.

She tugged on his sleeves and he just locked eyes with the girl before him. Her big brown eyes popping out and blinking along with her bottom lip pushed out. "I said no, Ten."

"Yeah, you always say no to anything fun. But most of the time I can make you do as I want anyways." She leaned against the same tree as him. Looking up at the sky she wispered in a lighter voice, Much more come with the one before it, she spoke his name "Neji?"

"Yeah?" he didn't even care what she was talking about. His mined was else where.

"What's wrong?" A sadness crossed her face.

"Nothing, mind your own business."

"Let me guess, "Prodigy" stuff?" Tenten had made air quotes around Prodigy making Neji smirk and let out some air as he tried not to laugh. She had a fresh breeze to her that always seemed new to him.

"I have another mission tomorrow." Neji answered knowing she would be upset with it. He still needed to tell her to keep her from flipping out like last time.

"What? But, you just got back from one a day ago you can't go on another that soon." Tenten protested "This last time you were gone for 5 _weeks_!"

He looked at her with a hint of sadness when he spoke, "I know."

Tenten went quite. She hated that his uncle sent him on so many missions. Neji still looked tired and had slept in until three in the afternoon. His cousins had to go and get him up for the first time _ever._ Tentenwas really worried about him but he didn't like to show how stressed he was. It was hard to even show it to Tenten and even then they had to be away from everyone and everything.

"Tenten," He had spoken after a minute or two, "I'll be fine." Neji had his eyes locked on her beautiful face.

"H-Hai, Neji_._" She didn't believe him but didn't want to fight about it. She was looking at her feet now. She was sitting with her legs just laying there not doing anything.

Neji knew by now that she didn't believe him. He stood and started to walk away.

Tenten's attention was moved to him when he got up. He turned, looked at her, Tenten got up and ran over to him. When she coat up they both walked together. "Where are we going?"

"My room."

"Sweet!" Tenten yelled making Neji smirk again. If he could make her happy and see her smile before he left then he knew he had to come back to her.

They walked up stars and down about nine hallways before Neji finely turned the last corner and opened the door. Tenten got so excited to see his room and then….glared at him when she saw it. Neji just stood there glaring back in ten fold.

"what?"

"Neji...."

"Yes?"

"I already thought you were lame but this…?" she walked in to see white walls, a simple carped, a bed with plane sheets, pillow, and one blanket. On top of that the room was clean and the only other things he had were…closes and a desk. "Do you have to be so lame at home too?"

"I don't need anything else." He stated plainly as he walked in to the room as well. He had a big room but he didn't really need it. He closed the door behind him.

"What time are you leaving for you're mission?"

"I have to be there at four and we are going to leave at about five in the morning." Neji said as Tenten looked in his closet.

"Four? When will you be back?" She was still looking but Neji didn't know what for. He slightly leaned forward to see what she was doing.

"Its three days at most." He walked behind her watching her as she was looking. She came out and smiled sheepishly. "Hn." Was all he said back.

"Um, I think I should get going so you can get read. But Neji..." Tenten shrunk back into herself liken unto a turtle.

He waited for her to finish and she did, "You sure you're up to this? Its a lot. I just am...ah, its just that..." _I really care about you Neji..._She could not finish it.

"You don't think I can do it? You don't believe I can?" Neji tested. _Oh great! Now he thinks I'm picking a fight_

She looked up into his eyes, "No, I never said that Neji. I'm just worried is all." He looked at the door to make sure it was shut before smiling at his team mate.

He pulled off his necklace and slid it under and over his hair to take it off. Neji then slid the shiny necklace onto Tenten's nack. His necklace was long on her and slid down between her. Her mouth opened and she looked into his eye. She found herself at a loss for words.

She had always seen this necklace on him for years and he never let anyone even touch it. He lifted her right hand and held it in his, "Neji" escaped her lips.

He leaned in until he was only but an inch away if that. His forehead leaned on hers. Then he spoke, "Ten, I have six hours to sleep until I have to go." She could feel his warmth on herself, "I want you to keep it," Holding up the end in the necklace for her to see, "Its your's."

She looked down at the necklace around her neck. It was a heart shape. "Neji-"

He pulled back quickly as if he had never been so close to her, touching her body with his. The warmth she once felt was had quickly vanished, "You need to sleep Ten."

"But-" was all of the protest she could get out before he spoke once again.

"We are wasting more time arguing about it." Neji interrupted and Tenten acquiesce to his voice. The deep and richness of it rang throughout her and demander respect.

"Alright." They walked back throw the halls and down the steps to the door and out to the street, "Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Can we hang out for a little longer when you get back? You never seem to have time to just have fun anymore." She looked at the ground as she spoke.

"I know, I will make more time if Hiashi likes it or not. When I get back we need to talk." Neji seemed to get slower when he talked. _Man, my head hurts…Hiashi is just trying to get me killed…_Thought Neji.

"Neji, maybe you shouldn't go on this one." She wanted Neji to stay. She wanted him to rest up more first.

"You and I both know I must go." Tenten sighed; she knew he would just go to show that he could.

They got to her house; it was small but still nice. She lived by herself after her mom and dad had pasted away. "Thanks for walking me home, Neji. I'll talk to you when you get back." Neji nodded and walked away.

**Tenten POV. **

_Why can't you just relax all the time like when we are alone? Today was weird in his room. _I sighed again and walked inside my house and closed the door. I could see how all of this was hurting Neji, badly. He hardly got any sleep and the sleep he did get his uncle wanted him to train and get better.

"He's a freaking Prodigy for crying out loud! What more do they want from him!? His dignity!?" I complained to my puppy that jumped on my stomach after I had lain down on the couch.

I picked him up and brought him closer to my face, "Do you know what they want from Neji?"

My dog barked as if to answer me, "Yeah, they want everything from him…" I sighed yet again, "Poor Neji. I think I'll go say hi to him before he leaves tomorrow." I got up, ate, took a shower, and get ready for bed. I sent my alarm for three in the morning.

I wasn't happy about having to get up at three but I wanted to see Neji again before he left.

**Neji POV. **

I walked home and Hiashi was there waiting for me. I tried to pass by him but then he spoke, "Boy," _yes ass hole?_ Was all I could think. "Get ready for the mission tomorrow; we don't need you to be weak on this one. Is that girl making you soft?"

"No, She is just a friend." _Yeah, because that's my fault…_I went to my room, got my bag for the mission and opened it up. I filled it with all the things I would need for this mission. I didn't want to go, I didn't need to.

This wasn't what I wanted. This is all what Hiashi wanted for the clan. I hated this clan. My father is dead because of them and now they are just trying to work me to death. I wouldn't come back from missions if it wasn't for Tenten. This time I don't get to go with her but I'll be back soon.

_Tenten…I'm going to miss her the most…I always do…_

I got into bed and set my alarm to go of at 2am so I could get ready in the morning.

**The Next Morning**

"Hey, Hinata!"

"H-Hello, Ten-Chan" Hinata replied.

"Do you know where Neji is?"

"Hai, N-Neji-Ken is in h-his room and I-I think he is a-awake."

"Alright, I'll go say hi." Tenten ran up the stars and started down a hall, followed by another and another. _Okay, so…I'm lost _Tenten thought. She kept going but still didn't know where she was.

She was in a dead end hall and was so lost. If she could remember were to get back to Hinata she would have. She let out a sigh and then turned around to see another Hyuuga behind her.

"Hey," a voice came from behind her, "What are you doing here? You're not a Hyuuga."

"Hai, I'm not. I'm looking for my friend but I don't know where their room is."

"Hinata is in the kitchen, I'll show you where that is." He spoke as if he had to do this a lot and then turned to start walking.

"Not Hinata, Neji." He looked back at her when she said his name.

"Hn." He looked her up and down making her a little mad, "He should still be in his room right now but he has to leave soon."

"Hai, he told me that he had a mission today." The Hyuuga looked at her again and then started down the hall with her right behind him.

He stopped at a door and it didn't look right to Tenten. He opened it and went inside, "This isn't Neji's room." Tenten said.

"It's a short cut," He opened the door on the other side of this small room and looked back to her as she just now went thought the first door.

She closed it behind her, _No…this isn't creepy…come into this dark room my chilled…_she walked accost the room and to the door the Hyuuga had open. She walked throw and into another hall way making jokes to make herself feel safe.

"Here," he said when they got to Neji's room.

"Thank you." She said and the Hyuuga left. _No you're welcome? Yep, a Hyuuga for sure. _Then Tenten knocked on the door 3 times.

"Come in." Neji said from the other side of the door.

She opened the door slowly and saw Neji going throw his stuff. "Neji," Tenten said and he turned to see her. Neji's hair was still wet from the shower that morning. He just brushed it but hadn't yet put the ponytail in.

"Tenten?" Neji asked, "What are you doing here?"

_He looks so tired…Neji…_ "Um, I wanted to come and say hello before you left."

Neji turned back around with a smirk on his face that was vary hard for him to hide. He had been on so many missions and every time he would get ready to go he had a little routine.

He would go to Tenten's house to see her again before he had to leave. This brought him some piece of happiness every time. He would always fined her asleep on her bed. Her brown hair flopped everywhere in the cutest ways. For a minute or two he would watch her and then leave.

Neji gabbed his bag throwing it on his shoulder he turned to her. He just looked at her before breaking out into another smirk. She smiled, he walked over to grab a ponytail from his desk and he was holding it out to her.

She looked at him blankly for a second and then smiled big grabbing the ponytail from him. She held out her other hand, "Brush?" He handed her one and she began to bush his hair strait. With every stroke she made him feel as if he was going to fall asleep with her still going through his hair.

Her hands seemed to move slowly, gently accost his back, head and hair. She let her fingers go through his hair a few times before she tried to put the ponytail in. His hair was so vary long and silky in her hands as she pulling it back into his normal stile.

"There." She said proud of her work.

Neji fought how tired he was to open his eyes all the way. He wanted to see her face with that great smile of hers. He could feel the strain on his eyes and the pain in hers that she tried to hide.

"Neji," She called him from his thoughts… _don't go…please…_

"Hn?"

_shut up, you know he has to go, we talked about this, _"You have to be there in ten minutes."

"Hai," He started out the room with her behind him.

They walked the maze he called hell and got to the front door. Tenten waved as she walked away. "Good luck Neji! Come back soon!" He nodded.

He watched her walk away and then went to the brief meting before going on his mission.

Tenten walked away holding onto his necklace for dear life. _Be safe, come back._

**Neji At Debriefing**

"Alright, any questions?" Asked the ninja over this of this group. Neji couldn't even pay attention to him anymore, "Good, head out." They jumped high going throw the trees once again.

"Hyuuga," called out Sasuke as he caught up with Neji.

**Tenten At Training**

"Tenten, take a break already. Jeez, your making me tired and I'm just watching."

Tenten had been at it for six hours. She had taken only three breaks each ten minutes. She was panting and felt like she was going to pass out. It was ninety-three digress out and she still had to pick up all of her weapons.

She was mad that he really left the way he was. "That…stupid lo-los..loser is go…g-gonna get hims-self…killed…" she said to herself in a whisper as she had her head down and her hands on her knees. She throw one more weapon at the tree before she just letting herself fall to the ground.

"Now look what you did…I bet you made yourself pass out." the lazy ninja said from the shade.

_**.:TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN:.**_

**so...what do you think?**

**it has a lot to get going on but...**

please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_**R&R please!!**_

_**Sorry about the wait!!**_

**You're Story:**

Getting back Home To You

_Seesay_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters.

_**.:TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN:.**_

_**Last time on 'Getting back home to you'…**_

_**Neji At Debriefing**_

"_Alright, any questions?" Asked the ninja incharge of this group. Neji couldn't even pay attention to him anymore, "Good, head out." They jumped high going throw the trees once again._

"_Hyuuga," called out Sasuke as he cot up with Neji_

_**Tenten At Training**_

"_Tenten, take a break already. Jeez, you're making me tired and I'm just watching."_

_Tenten had been at it for six hours. She had taken only three breaks each ten minutes. She was panting and felt like she was going to pass out. It was ninety-three digress out and she still had to pick up all of her weapons._

_She was mad that he really left the way he was. "That…stupid lo-los...loser is go…g-gonna get hims-self…killed…" she said to herself in a whisper as she had her head down and her hands on her knees. She throw one more weapon at the tree before she just letting herself fall to the ground._

"_Now look what you did…I bet you made yourself pass out." the lazy ninja said from the shade._

_**.:TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN:.**_

"Now look what you did…I bet you made yourself pass out." the lazy ninja said from the shade.

"Sh…shut up, Shikam-maru!" Tenten yelled from the ground where she was still panting and trying to gain some strength to stand. She looked up at the sky and started to think of Neji and how sleepy he looked. His eyes seemed to shut without his say so. Her eyes followed the clouds as they pasted by.

"Did you die on me?" Shikamaru looked down on her, "Neji would be mad if I let his sparing partner kill herself." Her eyes trailed over to him and then back to the clouds.

"Shikamaru," she waited a second before asking, "Why are you here?"

"I was told to be here." He squatted down and quickly checked for any large cuts or scratches on her.

"Yeah, I got that much but by whom?"

"Hyuuga."

"Neji?" he nodded but her attention was long gone in thoughts. _Why does he always send someone to look after me?_ "Did he say why?"

"No, he did say my life hung in the balance of your safety or something like that." He stood and asked, "Can you stand?" holding out his hand.

"Hai," she took hold of his hand as he pulled her up off of the ground. _I wonder what Neji is up to…_

**With Neji**

"Hyuuga" called out Sasuke as he cot up with Neji. He turned slightly to see Sasuke behind him. "If we get there by eleven we can cut a day off of our mission."

"We just may need that day." He got some attention for the comment but everyone moved on with questioning it.

The moved quickly racing the sun to the Village Hidden Among the Stones. To get there they had to go throw the small Village Hidden in the Grass. The day was long and keeping up with them was hard for Neji. He stayed in front for most of the day but by the end he was moving slower and slower.

At first the others didn't really know what to think and didn't want to say anything. Neji was way out of it and thoughts were mixing making the presser on his body worse. His legs hurt and his head was killing him. Thankfully the fight wasn't in the Grass Village. They arrived a little earlier but that was better then late.

They were welcomed and greeted by other Ninjas. They were taken into the home they were to stay in for the night. The room in the house was small and they had 4 men in their squad. There was no way that the four men could fit in the vary small room lying down. Neji went to the corner and sat down gracefully facing to middle of the room. Neji closed his already worn out eyes.

Facing one way the other three could fit in but would be really close to each other. Sasuke didn't want to be that close to anyone. He did the same as Neji in the other corner. They only had one window and it was hot to have it closed so they opened it. "It's ten pm and we need to be up at five ready to go by six. Got it?"

"Hai," Said the other Ninja.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said and a nod from Neji.

Lights were out now, the moon was hidden in clouds, everything was quite and sleep came ease for them all that night. They would get to sleep in a little more thanks to them getting there fast and they would be thankful for that.

**Back to Tenten at ten pm.**

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Thanks," Tenten had just put away all of her loved weapons and Shikamaru didn't help out much other then getting _one._ "What else did Neji tell you to do?"

"Not to get you pissed." He looked up at the sky.

"Good, I'm going home" She started to walk off, "Night." She walked off to her house.

**Tenten POV.**

_I don't get why Neji feels like he has to protect me all the time. I mean I'm strong I could defend my self. And his necklace. _I lifted it up again to look at it. The stone was hard and cold but still was beautiful. I got to my house and unlocked the door. My dog was there like always to greet me. Giving him a small smile I petted him.

"Hey, how are you doing? Yeah…Neji left but he'll be back. I mean, he always comes back." I said as cheerfully as I could. More talking to myself then anyone else.

I headed off to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I pulled out my buns and took a shower. Getting into my amazing white PJs with small-yet cute-panda heads all over even on the top. Then I went to bed. I turned off my light as on dog got on the end of MY bed claiming it for himself.

I giggled a little "you sleeping with me tonight?" he barked loudly. I got into the covers as the dog got comfortable. I was on my side and I just stared at the door. I was waiting but for what? I do not know.

I stayed up for almost twenty minutes looking at that door before I just pasted out.

I was awoken abruptly by a sound like dishes crashing together. I looked at my clock and it read one forty am. "Now…" I whispered to my growling dog, "Who robs a house at one in the morning?" I hoped out of my bed and walked to my door.

I looked at my dog and it seemed he wanted to open the door too. So we did and my hall light was off but my kitchen light was on. I could heir whispering of…something. I only saw shadows and hired one of them say, "Sh…! We don't know if someone is home or not. Keep quite." He heisted to the other.

_Shout, first day he's gone and this happens? So not right._ _I can't even call anyone. My phone is in there._ I legend in a sitting position against the wall sliding slowly down the hallway wall to get a better look into the kitchen.

_MY CHINA!! THOSE BAKAS!! I love my china!_ I thought almost out loud when I saw it broken on the ground. _They will pay for that!_ _I'm gone-huh?_ Looking down I noticed that I didn't have my favored weapons on me, _shit._

Just as I noticed I hired one of the men say, "I'll look in the other rooms."

_Big shit!_ I began to walk quickly back to my room when, "Peach" I whispered and my dog didn't come back. He ran to the man around the corner and as much as I didn't want to, I let him. He would give me just enough time to get back to my weapons. I quickened my pace until I got to my room.

I slide in not looking back when I hired my dog bark to stop the man. I grabbed my weapons. I used the straps to put them on the right thigh and ran out to see my dog. The man was standing over my dog just about to grab him, "Hey!" I shouted, "That's my dog!"

I couldn't believe what he did next; that low life scum, he laughed at me! I was pissed off he was in MY house but _that_. He then looked at me and asked, "And what are you going to do about it?" He laughed again, "Well, little girl? I'm waiting." My dog was still barking every time he talked.

The guy stopped when I smirked widely. I looked at my dog and said, "Peach!" my cute, innocent, sweet puppy looked my way with a question in his eyes. "Bite!" Peach then lunged towards the man's unmentionables biting down as hard as he could. The man yelled loudly cussing and creaming. Well, I did get Peach from Kiba. I pulled out four Kunai and throw them at him all hitting the make because he was distracted.

His buddy come over as peach let the other man go because he was problem dead anyways. I then pulled our four Shuriken and throw then to him but in one swift move he stopped then all short of hitting him. My dog tried to help but the man hit him out of the way throwing him into the wall. "Peach!"

This man was taller then the last and seemed to be stronger as well. He looked to me and I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I looked from him to my dog and then back to him. "What are you doing in my house?" I asked and grabbed two more Kunai.

He looked me but gave no response as he throw Kunai and Hari at me. I bloke then but felt this sharp pain in my side. _He hit me!? _I looked down, _but…how did he…?_ Peach was still on the ground and didn't get up. _Maybe I misted one…but I never saw it._ I looked back at the man and he was getting he's friend.

"Hey, wait a minute! Who are you? Why did you break in? What do you want?" I started to feel my body giving up on me as I asked questions.

"We'll be back." Was all he said.

"What-"

_POOF!_

After a second I ran over to peach. _He's just asleep, thank goodness. I_ grabbed the phone and called Shikamaru. "What?" he said kind of mad?

"Shikamaru I..." I could feel the pain in my side even more.

He said sarcastically, "What do you want?"

"Shikamaru, I need your help." I looked down at peach and he was breathing normal again, After my family died he was all I had left. "Two guys broke into my house and I think peach may be hurt. I have a cut on my side too." _That guy ruined my PJs._ I held my side.

"When?"

"About a minute ago, I'm going to…" My side hurt more and my body felt like it wasn't going to let me go on.

"Tenten?" I dropped the phone. hunging up. _He's lazy butt but when it comes to friend's he's a whole new person. Kiba has his dog Akamaru I hope they can tell me if something is wrong._ In eight minutes I was there and Sakura was working there that night.

"Sakura," She looked at me and smiled.

"Nice PJs." she joked.

"Thanks. Now heal this so I can go home." I showed her the cut.

"Oh, no. You can't go home right away." She told me with realness to her voice.

I looked at her and asked, "Why not? It can't be that-ah!" _SHE POKED IT!!_

"You've got a cut about an inch deep and an inch and a half long. Your not going anywhere just yet because of this."

She pointed to two lines on my side. "Looks like you got some poison in that cut. That's going to take a little longer because of how much is in your blood. Were going to need to start right now come on." She led me down the hall way to a room.

She opened the door and had me sit down. "Alright set Peach on the other side and lay back. Do not fall asleep and I need you to try to stay still." She moved a curtain to cove the door in case someone came in.

**No POV.**

Kiba, Shikamaru and Akamaru were in the waiting room. Akamaru was asleep on Kiba's head. They were in there for about thirty minutes before Sakura come out of the same room they were told Tenten was in. "Can we see her, yet?"

"Yes, but she has to say here until tomorrow." They had known Tenten for so long she was like a sister to them.

Akamaru awoke when they were walking and barked. "Yeah you get to see peach again!" Kiba told him. They went in and Tenten was on the bed with a blanket over her and Peach. Tenten was sitting up at looked up when they came in.

"What did I say about dieing?"

"Sorry, Shikamaru." Tenten said sweetly and smiled, "Thanks for coming tho." They nodded in reply, all the guys think at the same time _Neji would have killed us slowly if anything happen to her._

"How are you?" Kiba asked.

"Fine," Tenten said looking at her dog, "But can you look at peach for me, please. He hasn't been up or anything after what happened." She said worried about her puppy.

"Sure, Akamaru!" The cute puppy barked and jumped down. He made his way to Peach, sniffed him twice and barked three more times.

Akamaru baked up and then tried again barking louder. "Akamaru, what's wrong?" The dog whimpered a little and tried again louder.

"Peach?" Tenten asked again, "Peach?" She gently nudged the little puppy beside her. Peach was still breathing just not responding. Tenten was still worried, "Peach, what's wrong? Don't you want to say hi to Akamaru? Peach?"

_**.:TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN:.**_

**TTTTWWEEE!! "Um…what's wrong with peach??"**

_**.:TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN:.**_

**That's all, Thank you!**

**R&R PLEASE!!**


	3. Sneek Peek of Chapter 3

_**R&R please!!**_

_**Sorry about the wait!!**_

**You're Story:**

Getting back Home To You

_Seesay_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters.

_**.:TNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTN:.**_

_**Last time on 'Getting back home to you'…**_

**Back To Neji;**

Still air still hung in the room at first but was then quickly sucked out and replaced with cool brazes that made their way into this cramped closet like room. Neji's arms and legs throbbed with the pain of long run required of all those many missions at once.

He winced in pain. Something hurt worse then everything else. Something was on his leg. Finally he lifted his cerebral eyes from the drowsy sleep that had before been a comfort for him to see what had happen.

The bleariness cleared slowly. When he saw his leg and his eyes shot open. He had been hit by a dart in his right leg. _How long has that been there? Who did this? Is this why I'm so tired?-_"Sasuke!" Quickly turning to the closes thing he ever had to a best friend. He was gone. Everyone was gone.

Only one other ninja was in the room with him. Seeing him in his peripheral, Neji attempted to activate his well known blood line but could not any longer. As if he never had been apart his family. Of them that he hated and despised so greatly. It was gone. The wonders gift was gone.

The dark shaped ninja come closer and closer to Neji. "Who are you?" His limps were numb and staying awake was nearing impossible now. The paint was harsh and confining. It seeped and spread with incredible speed throughout his body.

"Oh Neji," The dark and sketchy ninja went down to level with Neji, "You know who I am." Laughing was the last thing Neji heard and he was out.

**THATS RIGHT!!!**

I WILL FINALLY BE FINNISHING THIS STORY, THIS IS FOR YOU TO SEE WHAT IS YET TO COME IN CHAPTER 3


End file.
